Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Ross Poldark is an honorable man. One that was never afraid to get his hands dirty and is friends with commoners in the Cornwall district. Rank and race never mattered to him. Ross has so much potential...and he died in 1781 during the American Revolution. This leaves his younger sister Naomi Poldark all alone. What's to become of Naomi? *Based off of 2015-2019 Television Series*


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Naomi Poldark and any alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara Prologue**

_In the year 1766 a daughter is born to Joshua Poldark and Grace Poldark of Nampara and a sister to their firstborn and eldest son Ross Poldark. _

_A very pleasant and happy surprise to this ancient, noble, and long respected family to Cornwall in England._

_There are two parts of the Poldark family that reside in Cornwall. This is the branch that doesn't live in the massive, luxurious and splendid mansion. No, these four Poldark's live on farmland right beside their neighbors and relatives at Trenwith. These relatives are the patriarch George Poldark, Great Aunt Agatha and the cousins Verity and Francis. _

_Together the four cousins are thick as thieves hardly ever apart. Without a doubt they spend so much time together in love, relation, and friendship. _

_All in all it doesn't seem like anything could upset this happy family despite the usual ups and downs that arise to challenge people in regular life. _

_For a time the Poldark family is happy and content with their lot following the various traditions and ways of life that they were naturally born into for the long run. _

_As the years pass this happiness doesn't linger for very young._

_One day when Naomi is ten years of age and Ross is sixteen their mother falls gravely ill during the winter. Grace Poldark miraculously survives the mysterious bought of sickness. Unfortunately that is when the good fortune for the family briefly takes a turn for the worst. You see Grace Poldark never fully recovers from her ordeal and so when a cold spell came upon them once again this time this noblewoman is unable to come out of it alive much to the grief and despair of the Poldark family._

_But it didn't stop there. Certainly not by a long shot._

_Not long after their mothers death Ross started to get into a bit of trouble. He ended up smuggling, poaching, and other arrays of small crimes. Ross has an ridiculous amount of luck for he somehow manages to either avoid getting caught most of the time and the few times he did Ross somehow manages to get off with light sentences._

_Not this time._

_In 1780 Ross got involved in a brawl that got a little too out of hand. To prevent being incarcerated Ross is left with no other alternative but to enlist in the army for the war overseas in the American Colony's. _

_Ross does so with honor and dignity. _

_Naturally as any sister would Naomi would rather prefer that Ross remained at home, but she is proud of him for wanting to fight for King and Country. So Ross was sent off fully aware how much she loves him. Ross kissed her goodbye and promised he'd be home soon once the war was over or when his tour of duty for the enlistment is good and done._

_Ross would never live to fulfill this promise to Naomi. _

_Now in 1781 Joshua Poldark and Naomi Poldark receive awful news. While Ross's infantry was stationed in Virginia the American's attacked them without warning. _

_It all happened so fast that there was nothing anyone really could've done. _

_Ross was killed in the skirmish. _

_The news leaves Naomi devastated. _

_Alone in Nampara with her father, a family divided and torn asunder Naomi doesn't know what she's going to do. _

_Nampara is her priority now. Naomi has to preserve the land and the people she knew her brother loves…loved so much. _

_She will not fail in that. _

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
